Detonante
by Ruki Egoist
Summary: Ninguno de los dos pensó que esa noche iban a pasar la peor experiencia de sus vidas, algo tan horrible como estar privado de la libertad.'-Yukimura… saldremos de… ésta. Porque estamos juntos… ¿Me escuchas' (Advertencias dentro) -FxY,GxF-
1. Chapter 1

**Algunas personas saben que lo que escribo puede ser muy dramático, la verdad me gusta hacer sufrir personajes, llorar con ellos y cosas así. Jamás pensé en aventarme una historia como ésta, pero la inspiración llega y no puedo ignorarla, después de todo viene cuando quiere la muy bitchie. **

**¿Cómo me imaginé a estos en una situación así? Ni yo sé, de igual manera espero que gusten de la historia. **

**Esto es la introducción a la historia, la narra Goenji. Si a alguien no le agrada el GoenjixFubuki puede saltárselo, no interfiere con la historia.**

**Advertencias: Mucho drama, violación, lime, lenguaje no apropiado para menores, violencia, alteración de caracteres. **

* * *

**Detonante**

_Fue uno de esos días en los que salíamos juntos cuando te dije esa frase, recuerdo el momento como si hubiera sido ayer. Te tenía entre mis brazos, nos encontrábamos enredados en las sábanas, descansando de aquella cesión de amor en la que, como en veces anteriores, nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma… nos fundimos en uno. Te acariciaba la espalda con las yemas de mis dedos mientras estabas recostado en mi pecho… vaya días en los que éramos felices._

_Esa noche que pasé junto a ti yo estaba lastimado del tobillo, accidente provocado en uno de nuestros partidos ¿te acordarás? Me lastimé por evitar una barrida violenta en contra tuya. Corrí desde la delantera hasta el área de defensa, el tipo tenía claras intenciones de lesionarte… supongo que sería por envidia o yo qué se, lo que fuera, el que terminó arrastrado en el suelo fui yo._

_¿Y qué hiciste tú en lugar de agradecerme? Me regañaste y veinte veces me preguntaste el por qué lo había hecho. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que me quedara viendo como te voltean el pie mientras comía una barra de chocolate? Tu eras demasiado para mi, eras la razón de mis alegrías. Claro que no iba a quedarme quieto._

_Esa noche llegaste a mi dormitorio a seguir insistiendo que te explicara por qué preferí que me barrieran a mí. Simplemente sonreí porque era muy obvio y no te dabas cuenta, sin dudarlo besé tus labios… besos que terminaron en una escena en donde te recostaba en mi cama, tú tan sensible que eras comenzaste el momento. Esa noche te hice el amor, no fue nuestra primera vez pero ese momento lo tengo siempre en mi mente porque lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido tan importante como la primera vez que te hice mío, eso fue meses atrás. Pero en esa noche hubo un intercambio de palabras que seguramente tampoco olvidarías… esa promesa._

_Mientras acariciaba tu suave piel te respondí la terca pregunta con la que me torturaste todo el día. ''Lo hice porque yo protejo lo que amo, con todo lo que tengo. '' Te aferraste a mi, ciertamente era la primera vez que te decía esas palabras tan fuertes. Llevábamos en ese entonces ocho meses saliendo… ocho meses que me tardé en decirte que te amaba._

_Entonces me miraste con una sonrisa, esa expresión te hacía ver como un verdadero ángel caído del cielo, besaste mi frente y dijiste eso… ''Yo también protegeré lo que amo… de ahora en adelante, con todo lo que tengo, Goenji-kun. Es una promesa''. _

_Aquel momento se quedó solo en lo que era… en un recuerdo del pasado que vivimos. Ahora ya no estamos juntos, bien decían que el primer amor no dura toda la vida._

_Shirou, jamás pensé que llegarías a cumplir esa promesa, aunque me doliera mucho. Fuera del cómo me afectó tu protegiste a ese jovencito hasta el último respiro, a la razón de tu vida actual._

_Por dentro estoy sonriendo sinceramente porque lograste hacerlo… Shirou, eres un gran hombre, me alegro de haber sido la persona que te enseñó a amar._

_Nos veremos muy pronto._


	2. Chapter 2

******Repito, no quiero dejar con un trauma a los lectores. ~**

******Advertencias: Mucho drama, violación, lime, lenguaje no apropiado para menores, violencia.**

* * *

**Detonante**

_Se dice que todas las personas tenemos en nuestra mente instintos de un asesino, o bien de delincuente en general. A la línea que nos separa de una persona correcta a un criminal se le llama ''detonante''._

Ninguno de los dos pensó que esa noche iban a pasar la peor experiencia de sus vidas, algo tan horrible como estar privado de la libertad atado de manos y piernas con cintas aislantes fijadas en una silla, sin poder expresar una palabra por ese trapo que un par de horas antes les había puesto esa persona desconocida en sus bocas. No veían, estaban vendados de los ojos, fuera el necesario sentido de la vista.

Estaba asustado, no de lo que le pasara a él… le preocupaba ese chico, quien estaba con él antes de que los tomaran de sorpresa y los subieran a esa camioneta con gritos y forcejeos. ¿Qué ganaban esos desgraciados al secuestrarlos? Él no tenía mucho dinero, y Yukimura apenas era un estudiante.

Había otras maneras de obtener satisfacción propia.

Shirou estaba angustiado, no podía estar tranquilo… gracias a su sentido del oído pudo darse cuenta de la cantidad de personas que había en ese lugar. Eran tres hombres, y no querían dinero, querían diversión. Lo supo cuando el supuesto jefe llegó y les dio el visto bueno.

Incoherencias y estupideces eran las que decían esos hombres, lograron sacar de quicio al de cabellos platinados, en especial cuando aquellos comentarios de pervertidos eran referidos hacia el menor. Porque Yukimura era su actual pareja, y lo menos que quería era que le hicieran daño. Le había pedido que corriera, dejarlo solo con ellos salvaría su vida, pensó importándole poco su destino, pero el fue tan idiota que regresó gritando que no le dejaría solo nunca. Mala idea, ahora eran dos quienes sufrían las consecuencias.

Uno de los desgraciados llegó a quitarles las mordazas para tomar algo de agua, un vaso cada quien... ordenó el tipo con su respectivo tono de voz violento para ejercer autoridad. Al asentir les mencionó que podían intercambiar palabras durante dos minutos. Hasta eso, amable resultó ser, o eso pensaba. Cuando el mayor escuchó los pasos de esa persona alejarse, tomó un trago de agua. Se le fue la mitad por un lado manchándose la camiseta y la boca, sus labios aún se sentían adormecidos al igual que su lengua, pero como pudo habló. Sentía al otro joven cerca.

-Yukimura… saldremos de… ésta. Porque estamos juntos… ¿Me escuchas? No me importa nada más, voy a sacarte de aquí… veré como… aunque sea sin mí, tu seguirás adelante…

Lo escuchó llorar a un lado, se encontraban cerca por unos dos metros. No pudo evitar soltar también una lágrima de dolor, de impotencia del no saber si en verdad saldrían con vida esa vez.

-Sempai… por favor… no te despidas de mi, verás que los dos saldremos… aún tenemos que… entrenar para los partidos que siguen…

-Yukimura… ¿Sabes lo mucho que te amo, verdad?

-Lo sé muy bien… pero prométeme que saliendo de aquí… iremos a tu casa… a ver una película y a comer dulces como los fines de semana…

Sintió como se quebraba por dentro, en esa voz un miedo increíble se notaba al igual que en su llanto las pocas esperanzas. Se dio cuenta porque el estaba igual, tenía miedo de que le hicieran algo al pequeño, él era ahora su razón de vivir. Y ese miedo a que un desconocido te arrancara lo que más querías era impresionante, doloroso. Temía por su vida, pero más por la de él. Y claro que no podía aparentar su derrota, debía darle confianza.

-… te lo prometo… Hyouga.

-Shirou... nunca olvides que te amo.

-Yo protejo lo que amo, con todo lo que tengo… voy a dar mi vida por ti si es necesario.

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? No sabían. Los minutos parecían eternos y las horas infinitas, tenían tiempo sin comer y de nuevo necesitaban agua, sin embargo no era lo peor. Lo que enserio era terrible: el silencio que se escuchaba, casi sepulcral. No había movimiento en unas cinco horas. Lo único que sabía el ex futbolista era que había un tipo cuidando la puerta, uno de esos amenazó con el típico ''Si intentan escapar mi compañero tiene permiso de darles un tiro en sus vacías cabezas''. Después de esa amenaza el sujeto frotó el arma de fuego contra el cuello del mayor, indicándole que era verdad que estaba armado.

Llegó el mentado jefe, a él lo llegó a odiar más que a los otros sujetos. ¿Por qué razón? Por ser el que más daño hizo… no a él, sino a su alumno.

¿Quién se creía el desubicado para llegar, desatar a su novio y llevarlo a quién sabe donde? Le preocuparon demasiado las palabras asquerosas como ''Le enviaré a dar un baño, quiero estrenar carne fresca''. Si le hacía algo, ese hombre se iba a arrepentir en serio, juró Fubuki en su mente.

No podía quedarse quieto, el silencio era abrumador. Y entonces recordó, en su pantalón tenía un llavero que utilizaba para emergencias, un secuestro era una buena ocasión para utilizar aquel regalo cortesía de Kiyama Hiroto.

Lo difícil fue jalar la argolla desde ese ángulo de la silla, el artefacto se encontraba en su bolsillo trasero derecho. Sintió que tardó media hora intentándolo pero gracias a los dioses existentes pudo colocar esa cosa en sus manos. Abrió una parte con sus dedos, dejando al descubierto una navaja. La volteó como pudo y comenzó cortando esas cintas que inmovilizaban sus muñecas, lastimándose en el acto con unas pequeñas cortaduras debido a las malas inclinaciones. Nada que pudiera matarlo.

Tenía libres sus manos por fin. Las giró de un lado hacia otro para acostumbrarse a la movilidad que les fue arrebatada durante bastante tiempo, cuando sintió que debía continuar dejó de lado la navaja y se quitó la venda de los ojos. Dios, como le ardieron sus orbes grisáceos cuando los abrió de golpe, incluso le lloraron. No importaba nada. Se quitó la mordaza y cortó de manera rápida las cuerdas y las cintas que tenía en los pies. Esa sensación de quebrarte a la mitad por quedarte sentado mucho tiempo era horrible, sin embargo nada iba a impedirle ir a rescatar a Yukimura, por supuesto que no iba a permitir que esos hijos de puta le hicieran algo.

Miró su entorno, era algo parecido a un sótano sucio y lleno de antigüedades, la jodida chaqueta solo estorbaba en su misión, la dejó tirada en el suelo después de coger su navaja del bolsillo. Una puerta se encontraba al subir unas escaleras, de seguro ahí estaría uno de los vigilantes, por así llamarlos.

La lentilla que había en la puerta era de mucha ayuda, no alcanzó a ver a nadie. Para su suerte dicha salida estaba abierta así que giró la perilla con cuidado de no hacer ruido y la empujó hacia afuera, logrando salir de ese lugar. Miró hacia ambos lados, de un lado no había ningún hombre pero del lado izquierdo, a unos cuatro metros del pasillo estaba el supuesto vigilante parado de espaldas hacia el de cabellos platinados. Era ahora o nunca, sentía que Yukimura lo necesitaba. Tomó la navaja con una mano y sigilosamente caminó hacia ese lado, cuidando de no pisar algo que lo delatara.

Al estar a centímetros de distancia con el hombre un poco más alto que él, lo aprisionó sorpresivamente del cuello amenazándolo con el arma blanca.

-Dime dónde está tu maldito jefe y en dónde tienen a mi alumno, o te rebano el cuello.

-¿C-cómo saliste de tu lugar insecto?

Apretó con más fuerza el agarre, al igual que acercó la hoja afilada hacia la cara del hombre.

-No te incumbe, dime en dónde están.

-Suéltame… ahora mismo.

-Te soltaré si me dices en donde se encuentran.

-Piso de arriba, primera puerta… sube por las escaleras que están aquí al lado…

-Suéltame ahora estúpido…

-Gracias, me serviste de mucho.

Ese día comprendió que las patadas no solo servían para llevar balones de un lado a otro, sino para noquear criminales. Dejó tendido al hombre de un solo golpe en la nuca ¿Estará muerto? No le importaba. Solo tomó aquella arma de fuego que portaba el sujeto entre sus manos y subió rápido por las escaleras.

A medida que iba subiendo se escuchaban mas audiblemente unos gritos y llantos, al igual que unas risas y palabras escalofriantes.

Se paró detrás de la puerta, esa si estaba cerrada con llave. ¡Maldita sea!, gritó en su mente. Seguramente se le romperían los dientes de tanto forzarlos, se dedicó a escuchar lo que pasaba ahí… eso fue lo que llamaría _''el detonante''_.

El hombre le decía cosas tan sucias como ''Ahora tócate para mi'', ''Muéstrame tu bello trasero'', ''No va a dolerte'', ''Vaya, ¿tan pequeño y ya tan perforado? ¿Quién fue tu maestro en el amor? eh''.

Sentía que la sangre le hervía, tenía autocontrol pero eso no era para tomarlo a la ligera, ese jodido pervertido seguramente le estaba haciendo cosas terribles a su novio y eso no lo permitiría, primero lo mataba antes de dejarlo que se saliera con la suya. Yukimura lloraba pidiéndole al hombre que ya no lo tocara, ''Mejor mátame de una vez, no quiero esto'', imploraba.

Una lágrima de rabia corrió por la mejilla de Shirou, no se arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. ¡Por Dios que no se iba a arrepentir! Valdría la pena ver morir a sus pies al desgraciado que estaba detrás de la puerta con Yukimura.

Tomó su distancia… esa mirada que ahora portaba era de coraje, rencor, venganza. No tendría piedad.

Nunca había disparado un arma en su vida, sin embargo supo hacerlo y voló la chapa de la puerta, un grito grave fue audible. Fubuki entró y esa escena que pudo observar no la olvidaría tan fácilmente.

El menor se encontraba desnudo en una cama individual, amarrado de espaldas y ese hombre tenía sus dedos dentro de él… lo pagaría con su vida.

Ese sujeto al ver al peli-gris armado se separó de inmediato y corrió hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, realmente asustado. Perfecto, así quería verlo.

-Sempai…

Miró en sus ojos azules un brillo de esperanza. Cumpliría con su promesa de llevarlo a su casa a ver películas, le daría lo que quisiera. Eso saliendo de ese jodido lugar. Le sonrió con ternura, antes de mirar al hijo de puta que estaba frente a el.

-Hyouga, tápate los ojos… no quiero que mires esto.

El mencionado apretó los ojos, supo interpretar lo que venía. El sujeto alzó las manos, dándole a entender que se encontraba desarmado, y mal por el ya que estaba en desventaja… lástima.

Sonrió de lado y jaló el gatillo por segunda vez apuntando hacia el lado derecho del pecho, por tercera vez para darle el tiro de gracia en la cabeza. La pared se inundó de sangre. Una calma invadió su pecho, podía descansar en paz.

Corrió a desatar al pequeño y lo cubrió con una sábana.

-¿No te hizo más daño?

-Ya no importa, cumpliste tu promesa…

Le mostró una sonrisa, él besó sus labios de manera tierna tomándolo por la cintura mientras el menor le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos, abrazándolo cada vez más fuerte. Terminó cuando el de ojos grises le lamió el labio inferior, se separaron y pegaron sus frentes.

-Vámonos de aquí.

-Los sujetos tienen unas llaves en el sótano, esas abren la puerta principal.

-Bien, vamos por ellas.

Corrieron de la mano, Fubuki seguía armado para cualquier cosa. Y bajaron las escaleras del sótano, lugar donde los tuvieron secuestrados por casi cuatro días según su teléfono celular, encontrado entre las cosas que le habían quitado los criminales. Sumaron más de veinte llamadas perdidas entre las de Goenji, Kidou, las de Hiroto, las de Endou, y las de Fudou, si leía los mensajes de texto se le iría el tiempo y aún quedaba un hombre a quien burlar, sin embargo una ayuda no le caería mal.

Envió un mensaje a Goenji, el nunca le fallaría: ''¿Puedes rastrear mi número? Emergencia, te suplico que vengas por mi''.

Yukimura dejó de lado esa sábana y se vistió con la chaqueta tirada del mayor, esa al menos le cubría más el frío y le llegaba a la mitad de las rodillas. Fubuki solo sonrió al verlo de esa manera. Volviendo a su trabajo, encontró las pequeñas llaves en un estante de libros y después de tomar la mano de su novio huyeron de ahí.

En el patio les sorprendió el último hombre, le apuntaba a Fubuki con un arma idéntica a la de él. Se posó frente al cuerpo del de cabellos azulados para evitar que le hiciera daño, le esperaría el mismo destino que a su compañero si se atrevía en tan solo pensarlo.

Fubuki apuntó de la misma manera y se iba acercando hacia la puerta de salida, hasta que el tipo comenzó a gritar idioteces, amenazando de muerte si llegáramos a irnos. Tonterías de delincuentes, le comenzó a hartar… simplemente apuntó a su mano para desarmarlo y disparó. Sin importarle el dolor que sentía el hombre, le dio otro disparo en el pecho, dejándolo sin vida.

El menor se encargó de abrir la puerta principal y salieron de ahí... o eso pensó. Un eco se escuchó en la casa de un ruido estruendoso y fuerte. El mayor miró hacia atrás… era el hombre a quien le robó el arma, le había dejado vivo y la consecuencia estaba en la cara de Yukimura quien de repente estaba llorando. No entendía porqué hasta que un calor insoportable inundó su abdomen, la mancha roja se hacía muy visible por lo blanco de su camiseta, el aroma a óxido le llegó hasta el cerebro y al tocarse hubo dolor y humedad, pero pensándolo mejor… no le dolía nada, si él estaba a salvo. Sin importarle mucho la herida de bala disparó al contrario fallando su puntería e impactándola en la garganta. El hombre contraatacó y aquella bala perdida iba contra el joven de ojos azules, se había prometido que nada le iba a pasar al menor, por lo que lo abrazó poniendo su cuerpo de escudo. Recibió otro impacto esta vez en el pulmón derecho. Fue el más doloroso de los dos… el que le daría muerte minutos después.

Hyouga estaba deshecho al ver tirado a su primer amor tosiendo sangre, ahogándose y muriendo lentamente. He ahí otro detonante.

Ningún niño futbolista de catorce años sabía lo que era el poseer un arma de fuego, mucho menos sabía dispararla. Sin embargo en un movimiento rápido la tomó y disparó en la cabeza del jodido hombre, una y otra vez hasta sumarle cinco impactos de bala más. Arrojó la pistola y corrió con su sempai.

Sus ojos entreabiertos y su mirada gélida le indicaban al menor que el ya no podía más… Comenzó a llorar abrazándose a su cuerpo. Shirou, con las fuerzas que le quedaban tomó entre sus brazos a su alumno, al menos quería sentirlo los últimos momentos de su vida... vida en la que sufrió pero disfrutó y finalmente perdió protegiendo a lo que más amaba en el mundo. Tal como le prometió a alguien en su pasado.

-Sempai... ¡Shirou, no te vallas! yo te necesito...

-Hyouga...

-Te amo, te amo... ¡por favor no me dejes!

Se miraron a los ojos todo el tiempo hasta que el mayor los cerró para siempre. El menor solo se dedicó a llorarle ríos de lágrimas, pronunciando su nombre con gran dolor. Así hasta quedar sin voz, no quería separarse de esa persona.

-Yo si te prometo… que protegeré lo que amo como tu lo hiciste conmigo, sempai, con la vida… gracias…

Pasaron aproximadamente cuarenta minutos cuando entró por la puerta el mismo Goenji Shuuya, quien se impactó con esa imagen. Fubuki estaba sin vida y Yukimura estaba abrazado a el. No podía creer lo que veía... el de cabellos platinados estaba pálido y un charco de sangre le rodeaba, desvió la mirada a otros lugares y le importaron poco los cuerpos que estaban esparcidos en esa casa, miró de nuevo a Shirou... se sintió caer de rodillas al frío piso.

-...Goenji Shuuya... ¿verdad?

Pronunció el joven mientras le dedicaba una triste mirada, el moreno solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Nos han arrebatado... a nuestro primer amor.

Y así fue en diferentes épocas, Yukimura era el actual novio, el último, Goenji el pasado, pero el primero que entró en el corazón del peli-plata. Sin embargo ellos dos compartían el mismo dolor, el dolor de no poder volver a la vida a quien le enseñó lo que era el amor. El goleador de fuego solo se tomaba la cabeza y la giraba de un lado a otro, deshaciendo su peinado de coleta... negaba el hecho de que había llegado tarde... no quedaba más que lamentarse.

Tal vez su sempai no pudo cumplir su promesa, pero le enseñó muchas cosas y le salvó la vida... eso bastaba. Aunque era verdad que no era lo mismo sin él, le dolió mucho su pérdida.

A la línea que nos separa de una persona correcta a un criminal se le llama _''detonante''. _Incierto, Fubuki no fue un criminal, fue alguien que protegió hasta su último aliento lo que más amaba. No era justo llamarlo asesino.

Un año había pasado, y nos encontrábamos los dos ahí dejando flores a esa tumba. Por casualidad nos hemos visto varias veces… no hay rencores ni celos, no hay motivo por el cual odiarnos, al contrario… nos hace bien encontrarnos de vez en cuando.

-Hasta el próximo año… Shirou…

* * *

_Una disculpa por cualquier falla vista en el escrito, sea ortográfica, de narración. _

_Gracias por leer. _

**R.**


End file.
